Evitando las llamas
by hungergameslostie
Summary: AU Sin Magia: Cuando Draco el novio de Ginny le confiesa su amor a Hermione, ésta queda confundida. No quiere poner en peligro su amistad, y trata de no hacerle caso. [Adaptada al libro de Cathy Hopkins "Jugar con Fuego"] Summary Completo Adentro! T Por lenguaje.
1. Summary

**ATENCIÓN:**

**HISTORIA ADAPTADA AL LIBRO "JUGAR CON FUEGO" DE CATHY HOPKINS.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, NO GANO NADA HACIÉNDOLO.**

**(AU SIN MAGIA).**

* * *

**Aviso: Puede ser un Dramonie, y terminar en un Ronmonie aunque todavía no lo sé, es una adaptación al libro "Jugar con Fuego" de Cathy Hopkins como dije antes. Aunque el objetivo de la historia sea demostrar la lealtad, el valor de la amistad y de admitir los errores.**

**Cada personaje irá apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.**

* * *

**Summary**

****Cuando Draco, el novio de Ginny, le declara su amor a Hermione, ésta queda confundida. Aunque intenta no encontrarse con él, al surgir un proyecto escolar común, Draco resulta elegido coordinador general, y Hermione se ve forzada a verlo con regularidad.

Malentendidos y problemas de comunicación amenazan la amistad de las chicas y las dividen en dos bandos: Luna y Ginny por un lado, Cho y Hermione por el otro.

¿Lograrán superar los conflictos? ¿Sobrevivirá su amistad? ¿Y el amor? ¿Hasta dónde llegan la confianza y el perdón?.


	2. Marmota

**ATENCIÓN: **

**HISTORIA ADAPTADA AL LIBRO "JUGAR CON FUEGO" DE CATHY HOPKINS.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING. **

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, NO GANO NADA HACIÉNDOLO.**

**(AU SIN MAGIA).**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Marmota.

-Ve tú, Hermione-dijo Luna, levantando la vista para contemplar Kenwood House-. Yo pasearé a los perros.

Lancé una carcajada. Luna es tan frágil y delgada; más bien los perros la pasearían a ella y no al revés.

-Sí, claro-respondí-Ya veo los titulares. Se busca a una chica rubia, bajita…

-Menuda-me interrumpió Luna.

-Disculpa, está bien: menuda: Fue vista por última vez en Hampstead Heath, arrastrada por tres animales salvajes.

El sábado por la mañana, Luna, Ginny, Cho y yo estábamos temblando de frío frente a la entrada de Kenwood House en Hampstead Heath. Luna había llevado con ella a sus dos perros, y yo había llevado a Crookshanks, mi gato.

-Sí-dijo Ginny, al tiempo que se acomodaba su pelo pelirrojo bajo el gorro de lana que le tapaba las orejas-. ¿Acaso no dicen que los perros locos y los ingleses salen bajo el _sol_ del mediodía? No bajo la lluvia de otoño. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí afuera cuando podríamos estar en el café, como la gente sensata, calentándonos junto a los radiadores y bebiendo grandes tazas de chocolate caliente?

-Si tienes frío, entra a dar una recorrida con Hermione-le propuso Cho-. Yo me quedaré contigo, Luna. Ya estuve allá y me morí de aburrimiento. Todos esos antiguos salones oscuros, llenos de retratos de personas con caras feas y sombrías que te miran fijamente. Parece que tuvieran una fresa en la boca y un palo en el trasero.

-Yo también estuve allí adentro-repliqué-. Muchas veces. Y esos cuadros tan aburridos, algunos son de Rembrandt, Gainsborough, Reynolds, y hasta uno de Turner. Es un edificio fabuloso.

Cho miró la mansión blanca e hizo una mueca.

-Pero a mí me parece un enorme pastel de bodas No es mi estilo en absoluto.

-Es neoclásica-agregué.

Ginny me miró con asombro.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-respondí, encogiéndome de habré leído en alguna parte.

-Pues tú lees _muchísimo_-dijo Ginny-. Siempre sabes de todo. No sólo eres linda sino que _además _tienes cerebro. No es justo.

-No soy linda.

-Sí lo eres-repuso Luna- ¿Te acuerdas de Viktor Krum? Era y es el chico más deseado por todas aquí, y se interesó por ti.

-Basta-dije. Empezaba a darme vergüenza, aunque era genial que hicieran cumplidos.

-Pero es verdad que es asombroso-comentó Luna-. Como dijo Ginny, tú sabes todo tipo de cosas que nosotras desconocemos.

-Sólo lo que me resulta interesante. Digo, ¿no les parece increíble que haya pinturas de tantos artistas famosos tan cerca de nuestras casas? No están a más de diez minutos. ¿No les parece genial?

Cho me miró sin expresión.

-No-respondió.

-Hay uno que se llama _La Guitarrista_, de Vermeer. Pensé que ése te encantaría. Tiene una expresión de gran placer. No es como tantos otros cuadros de la época en los que es cierto que se ven expresiones sombrías. Parece que hubiera sido la primera de muchas adolescentes que tuvo una guitarra, y se ve que esas cosas no cambian con el tiempo. Hasta en aquella época eran…

-Bueno. Y, ¿qué, si consiguió su guitarra? Seguro que igual es feísima. Como toda esa gente de los cuadros antiguos-repuso Cho, apretándome el brazo con aire juguetón-. Entré allí hace años con mamá. No es una experiencia que me interese repetir. Ni loca. Recorrer casas viejas no es lo mío.

-A mí me encantan los lugares antiguos-dije-. La historia, imaginar cómo habrá sido en otros tiempos, quiénes vivían allí, qué ropa usaban…

-Eres rara, Hermione Granger-afirmó Cho.

Puse mi mejor cara de rara (con los ojos bizcos y la boca torcida).

Cho y las demás soltaron una carcajada.

-Aun así, no deja de ser un lugar viejo y aburrido-replicó Cho-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ay, qué amigas incultas que tengo. No sé si podré soportarlo.

-Bueno, al menos tú no tienes que estar con un cerebrito, como nosotras-se quejó Cho.

-Neanderthal-dije.

-Tragalibros.

-Cabeza hueca.

-Sabelotodo.

-Ignorante.

-Marmota.

-¿Marmota?

-Sí-dijo Cho con una amplia sonrisa-. Marmota del _neoclasicismo_.

Esta vez fue Luna quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Dios. Me estoy congelando. Cuando ustedes dos hayan terminado de insultarse, ¿creen que podrán decidir qué van a hacer?

-Y, en realidad, si aquí hay alguna cabeza hueca, soy yo-agregó Ginny-. Cho, tú eres tan tragalibros como Hermione, y no intentes negarlo. Yo entraré a mirar contigo, Herms. Será parte de mi programa educativo.

Ginny acaba de pasar por una fase en la que le preocupaba que todas la consideráramos superficial. Después empezó a salir con un chico llamado Draco Malfoy y se volvió paranoica por miedo a que él pensara que no era muy lista. Nada de eso. Es muy inteligente, sólo que no le agrada mucho leer si no es obligatorio. Es la típica chica a la que le gusta pasarla bien. Eso, para ella, quiere decir chicos y, bueno… más chicos. Pero hace algunas semanas declaró que pensaba aprender sobre "todo". Si yo tuviera su aspecto, no me tomaría la molestia. Los chicos siempre caen rendidos a sus pies sin importarle su coeficiente intelectual.

Miré a mis amigas. A Luna le castañeaban los dientes. Ginny tenía la nariz roja por el frío, su pelo del mismo color, le caía en torno a la cara en mechones mojados. Cho era la única que no parecía un témpano.

Mientras Ginny y yo entrábamos a la casa, Luna y Cho salieron, arrastradas por los perros y Crooshanks, en dirección al café. Una vez adentro, Ginny divisó una sala, a la derecha del vestíbulo.

-Sólo echaré un vistazo-dijo, y fue directamente a la tienda de regalos, donde pasó quince minutos oliendo los geles para baño que allí vendían y probándose todo los brillos labiales. Por fin se decidió por uno con sabor a cereza-. No hace falta que recorramos la casa-dijo, mientras pagaba a la mujer que atendía el mostrador-. Aquí hay muchos libros que hablan del lugar y tienen fotos de los salones. Podemos echarles un vistazo y ya habremos visto todo lo que hay aquí sin tener que caminar tanto.

_Me rindo,_ pensé. _A mí me gusta ir de una sala a otra, sentarme a contemplar los cuadros y absorber la atmósfera del lugar. Pero con Ginny, eso resultaría imposible._

-Está bien, miremos los libros y luego iremos a reunirnos con las chicas-accedí.

-Genial-dijo Ginny.


	3. Casas antiguas

**ATENCIÓN:**

**HISTORIA ADAPTADA AL LIBRO "JUGAR CON FUEGO" DE CATHY HOPKINS.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, NO GANO NADA HACIÉNDOLO.**

**(AU SIN MAGIA).**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Casas antiguas.

-Esta noche Draco me llevará a ver una de esas películas raras de cine arte-anunció Ginny-. _Los siete samuráis_, creo que se llama. Parece que es un clásico.

-Sí. Te va a encantar-respondí hicieron una _remake_ que se llamó _Los siete magníficos_, la película de cowboys.

Ginny me miró con asombro.

-¿Lo ves? Otra vez. Una cosa más de la que tú pareces saberlo todo, y yo nunca oí hablar. Eres increíble, Hermione. ¿Cómo haces para saber tanto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Mi papá pasó por una etapa en la que le gustaban las películas viejas. No dejaba de hablar de ellas. Pero hay muchas cosas que yo no sé. En serio. No soy una nerd.

Luna apoyó la mano en mi brazo.

-No creemos que lo seas-me tranquilizó.

-No, sólo una…-empezó Cho.

-Marmota neoclásica-completó Luna por ella.

-Pero, Hermy-dijo Ginny-. No debes tratar de disimular tus conocimientos ni pedir disculpas por eso. Yo, en tu lugar, estaría orgullosa.

Sonreí avergonzada. Hacía muy poco que me había hecho amiga de Ginny, Cho y Luna: apenas desde junio. Me habían adoptado cuando uno de mis mejores amigos, Harry, se fue a vivir a Sudáfrica por culpa de sus tíos y me dejo sola, bueno, no sola, también esta Ron…

Pero, no quiero que las chicas sientan que estoy presumiendo ni nada de eso, o tratando de demostrarles que sé más que ellas.

* * *

Luego de media hora, la charla había cambiado de rumbo, estábamos hablando de la boda de una de las amigas de mi madre, Marie, en la que tendré que ser dama de honor, y no sé qué vestido usar.

-Es un gran compromiso-dijo Ginny-. Aceptar una sola persona por el resto de tu vida. ¿Cómo sabes si será el único?

-¿O el treinta y único?-acotó Cho-. En tu caso, al paso que vas con los chicos, probablemente andarás por ese número cuando llegues a la edad de Marie. Tiene veintiséis, ¿no, Hermione?.

Asentí.

Ginny le dio a Cho un pellizcón en el brazo.

-Qué atrevida. No he tenido muchos novios.

-Más que nosotras, sí-intervino Luna.

-Pero no son novios de verdad-se defendió Ginny-. No como Draco.

-¿Y Dean?-preguntó Cho.

-Dean no estaba mal, pero con Draco es diferente. Estamos realmente enamorados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Cho-. ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando es amor de verdad? Digo, ¿te casarías con él?

-Ay, por favor-respondió Ginny, riendo-. Apenas tengo quince años. Y uno no quiere casarse cada vez que se enamora de alguien…

-En algunas culturas, las chicas se casan o elijen pareja a los doce años…-empecé a comentar, pero me arrepentí de inmediato.

-Sí, tienes razón: en algunas culturas, algunas chicas se casan muy jóvenes-dijo Ginny.

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta-insistió Cho-. ¿Cómo sabes si de verdad estás enamorada? ¿Qué piensas tú, Hermione?

-Dios mío, no lo sé. Pregúntamelo cuando sea mayor. Cuando tenga un poco más de experiencia. Apenas he tenido un solo novio de verdad.

Estoy saliendo con Ronald Weasley, el hermano de Ginny, desde hace poco más de tres meses y, aunque me gusta mucho, de ningún modo puedo decir que esté enamorada. Nos agrada estar juntos. Divertirnos. Ginny me miraba con curiosidad. _Ay, por favor, no me preguntes eso que creo que vas a preguntarme,_ pensé.

-Bueno, ¿amas a Ron?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Creo que Luna se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

-No la pongas incómoda-dijo.

-Bueno, tú, entonces. ¿Amas a Neville?-insistió Ginny.

Luna se sonrojó. Suspire de alivio, secretamente, cuando me di cuenta que el tema de la conversación había cambiado.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, reunimos a los perros de Luna y atamos sus correas al banco del parque en donde nos encontrábamos. Yo me quedé para vigilarlos y asegurarme de que no arrastraran el banco pendiente abajo, mientras las chicas iban al baño.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunté a Crookshanks, que estaba sentado en mi regazo, mirándome con adoración-. ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

-El primer síntoma de la locura es hablar solo-dijo una voz masculina a mi derecha.

Levanté la vista y vi al novio de Ginny, que me sonreía.

-Eh… Hablaba con mi gato-balbuceé.

-Ah. Habla nuestro idioma, ¿eh?

-¿Sabes que eso nunca se me había ocurrido? Tal vez debería probar hablarle en francés-respondí con una sonrisa.

-O en italiano-agregó Draco, riendo, y se inclinó para decirle algo a Crookshanks en italiano. Crookshanks levantó la cabeza en dirección hacia el rubio.

-Dios mío-dije-. Parece que tenías razón. Es obvio que Crookshanks es italiano. Ay, no. Ahora tendré que tomar clases.

Draco volvió a reír.

-Hey, ¿Ginny está contigo? Me llamó desde el teléfono móvil y me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí.

Señale con el pulgar hacia el baño.

-Vuelve enseguida.

Draco se sentó a mi lado y se volvió para mirar la casa, que estaba a la derecha, detrás de nosotros.

-¿Entraste?

-Sólo un minuto-respondí-. A ninguna de las chicas le entusiasmaba la idea. Otro día volveré y haré una buena visita. Me encanta recorrer la idea. Otro día volveré y haré una buena visita. Me encanta recorrer estos lugares antiguos.

-A mi también-dijo Draco-. Es una de mis actividades preferidas. Me gusta imaginar cómo habrá sido la gente que vivió aquí…

-¡A mí también!-respondí-. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Fueron felices?

-Sí. ¿Se llevaban bien? ¿Tenían hijos? ¿Hay buena o mala energía allí adentro?.

-¡Sí! A mí me encanta sentarme y absorber la atmósfera, ver si de alguna manera puedo transportarme al pasado…

-Sí-concordó Draco-.

Me volví y lo miré bien. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo exactamente lo que yo pensaba. Había visto a Draco antes, con sus padres. Ellos son de clase alta y conocieron al papá de Ginny cuando eran jóvenes; hubo una situación dramática por una desavenencia que habían tenido años atrás y a Ginny no le permitían ver a Draco. Todo se había resuelta ya, pero yo no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con él porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Tampoco lo había mirado mucho. Y ahora que sí estaba mirándolo, había algo en él que me resultaba… conocido. Sentí que me ruborizaba al ver que él también me observaba.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-preguntó.

-Sí. Con Ginny, con tus padres.

Meneó la cabeza.

-No. Antes de eso. Recuerdo aquella noche, claro. No. Es que… me resultas conocida.

-No, no lo creo.

Si hubiese conocido a alguien tan impactante como Draco, lo recordaría. Era el clásico chico alto, rubio y buen mozo. Pero había algo más en él. Parecía interesante. Inteligente. Él seguía mirándome y sentí que me ruborizaba. Me puse a jugar con el pelaje de Crookshanks. Cuando volví a mirar a Draco, estaba sonriendo como si algo le hubiera hecho gracia.

_Sea como sea,_pensé,_Ginny tiene suerte al tener un novio así. Me encantaría seguir hablando con él sobre casas antiguas y pinturas._ Volví a echarle un vistazo cuando se arrodilló en el suelo junto al banco y se puso a desenredar las correas de los perros.

-Me encantaría que algún día siguiéramos conversando sobre casa antiguas-dijo, mirándome-. No es un tema de conversación que interese a mucha gente.

-Eh… sí-mascullé, y en ese momento Cho, Ginny y Luna aparecieron detrás de nosotros, subiendo los escalones a los saltos, poniendo fin a la conversación.


	4. Proyecto escolar

**ATENCIÓN:**

**HISTORIA ADAPTADA AL LIBRO "JUGAR CON FUEGO" DE CATHY HOPKINS.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, NO GANO NADA HACIÉNDOLO.**

**(AU SIN MAGIA).**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Proyecto Escolar.

-¡Pero no puedes irte!-protestó Ginny mientras nos formábamos para entrar a clase el lunes por la mañana-. Ron quedó destruido anoche, cuando se lo dijiste.

El viernes había ido a conocer Devon, con mis padres, el lugar donde se celebraría la boda de Marie, pero a ellos se les había ocurrido otra idea mejor. Mudarnos allí, lo cual yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo, había arruinado completamente el día de hoy, mi cumpleaños.

Guardé en mi mochila las tarjetas y los regalos de cumpleaños que acababan de darme. De Ginny, jabón y gel para baño, de Luna, un esmalte para uñas con brillo; de Izzie, una vela aromática. Además, Ginny me había traído una tarjeta y un regalo de Ronald: una colección de CDs con las mejores canciones de amor de la última década. Los obsequios empeoraban más aún el hecho que quizá tendría que mudarme. Aunque eran regalos de cumpleaños, los sentía como regalos de despedida.

-Ron no importa-dijo Cho, entrelazando su brazo con el mío-. Yo estoy destruida. Te extrañaríamos mucho.

-Tal vez podrías venir los fines de semana-sugirió Ginny-. Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi habitación.

-Y nosotras iríamos a visitarte en las vacaciones-agregó Luna-. Me gusta Devon.

-A mí también-respondí, mientras que nos poníamos en la fila de nuestra clase-. Pero eso no significa que quiera vivir allá.

Estaba muy triste. _Bonito cumpleaños_, pensé. Quince años, y me sentía como si mi vida se hubiese acabado. En Devon no conocería a nadie.

Sería horrible empezar una nueva escuela, como volver a vivir lo que pasó cuando Harry se mudó al exterior. Y, aunque ahora tiene amigos, sé por lo qué paso al llegar a Sudáfrica. Yo no quería hacer nuevas amistades. No quería repetir esa experiencia. No. Mamá y papá no podían hablar en serio. Era una locura.

-Siempre te queda la posibilidad de fugarte-me susurró Ginny, al oído- Nosotras te alcanzaríamos comida y todo eso…

-Silencio, el fondo-dijo la señora McGonagall , mirando hacia donde estábamos.

Luego de los anuncios aburridos de siempre, la profesora esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, hoy tengo algo especial que comunicarles. El alcalde de Londres está por lanzar un proyecto magnífico que creo que a muchos de ustedes les va a interesr…

Ginny se volvió hacía mí y simuló un bostezo.

-El objetivo del proyecto es realizar un libro que detalle el patrimonio histórico de nuestra ciudad-prosiguió la señora Allen-, que haya sido escrito y desarrollado por los estudiantes de Londres. La versión final se pondrá en venta en el Museo Británico. Este trabajo está abierto a todos los alumnos que deseen formar parte a partir del décimo año. Los participantes deben investigar cómo es Londres hoy y cómo era en el pasado. Temas tales como su historia, lugares y edificios más famosos, la vestimenta en las distintas épocas, los aportes de sus habitantes, artistas, escritores, arquitectos… y la lista continúa. Se han elegido escuelas de las cuatro áreas de la ciudad: norte, sur, este y oeste. La nuestra ha tenido la suerte de ser seleccionada, junto con otras, para representar a la zona norte. Cada institución, dentro de cada área, obviamente se concentrará en su zona en particular…

_Genial,_ pensé. _Me encantaría participar, pero probablemente estaré viviendo en el último confín, en algún pueblito olvidado, con gente que ni siquiera ha estado nunca en Londres._

-Habrá una participación inicial justo antes de Navidad, de modo que tenemos sólo hasta el fin del trimestre-prosiguió la profesora-. Así que debemos poner manos a la obra de inmediato. La primera reunión de la zona norte de Londres, para las que deseen participar, será mañana por la tarde en el Instituto de Ciencias de la Plaza Pond en Highgate. Tomen nota las aspirantes a periodistas, historiadoras y artistas presentes. Todos los profesores de las escuelas participantes estaremos en la reunión y vamos a designar un alumno para supervisar el trabajo con la ayuda de varios profesores. Pero, esencialmente, el proyecto es de ustedes y espero que afronten el reto y enorgullezcan a esta escuela con su participación. Al final del trimestre, habrá una exposición para mostrar el trabajo hecho hasta entonces, y van a concurrir el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, y Viktor Krum, el famoso y joven periodista, a quien creo que algunas de ustedes conocieron cuando nos visitó el año pasado. Verán los detalles en la cartelera del vestíbulo.

_Perfecto,_ pensé, mientras la señora McGonagall seguía hablando. Si bien era posible que nos mudáramos a Devon antes de que el proyecto estuviera terminado, mamá dijo que quizá pase mucho tiempo hasta que encuentre la casa apropiada, de modo que tengo por lo menos un trimestre más aquí, y además aún tienen que vender nuestra casa. Al menos tendría tiempo para participar en las etapas iniciales.

-Que no cuenten conmigo-dijo Ginny mientras nos dirigíamos a la primera clase-. Ya tenemos suficiente tarea escolar.

-Tal vez sea divertido-dijo Cho-. Voy a ofrecerme. Podría investigar la indumentaria a través del tiempo. Será una buena excusa para ir a ver lugares como el Museo Victoria and Albert. Hace muchísimo que quiero ir, y nunca se sabe: podría inspirarme para hacer mis propios diseños.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?-preguntó Luna- ¿Vas a participar?

-Creo que sí-contesté-. Me gustaría hacer algo sobre las casas antiguas de Hampstead y Highgate. Ya saben, como Kenwood House. Además, hay muchos otros lugares a los que desearía ir. Como dijo Cho, es una buena excusa para hacerlo, y podría ser mi última oportunidad si nos mudamos.

-Y tú podrías hacer algo sobre el aspecto espiritual de Londres-sugirió Cho, volviéndose a Luna.

-Quizás-respondió-.Sí. Lo pensaré.

Ginny hizo "pucheros".

-Las odio a todas. Ahora me siente excluida, o al menos así me sentiré si todas participan y yo no.

-Pues elige algo que te interesé –sugerí-.

Ginny no parecía convencida.

-Supongo que sí-murmuró-. Además, la señora McGonagall dijo que nos darían tiempo libre para hacerlo. Así que puede ser. No pierdo nada con ir a la exposición al final del trimestre. Ese Viktor Krum era un bombón. No me molestaría volver a verlo.

Reí. Típico de Ginny, pensé, mientras Luna, Cho y yo anotábamos nuestros nombres en el pizarrón y los temas que nos interesaban.

* * *

El martes por la tarde nos reunimos en casa de Cho, cerca de Highgate para cambiarnos de ropa.

-Ya decidí que no voy a participar-anunció Ginny-No es lo mío.

-Entonces, ¿para qué vienes?-le pregunté.

-Draco estará allá. Su escuela también fue elegida.

-La de Ron, también-dije-. Me llamó hoy. Quiere investigar sobre fotografía.

-¿Y Neville?-preguntó Cho.

Luna se echó a reír.

-No le interesa. Dijo que era demasiado trabajo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al Instituto, el salón ya estaba lleno y Ginny divisó a Draco del otro lado, en el frente. Nos saludó con un gesto amable y observé que Ginny llegaba hasta allá, él la rodeaba con un brazo y la conducía a un asiento. Estaba buenmocísimo, con un abrigo grande y una bufanda verde al cuello. Busqué a Ron, pero no logré divisarlo entre la multitud.

Pronto empezó la reunión, presidida por una profesora de una escuela de Cricklewood.

-Soy la señorita Bacca-dijo, y de inmediato observé que los hombros de Luna, que estaba delante de mí, empezaban a sacudirse. No hace falta mucho para hacer reír a Luna; el único problema es que es contagioso. Especialmente en un lugar donde uno no debería reírse. Luego empezaron a sacudirse los hombros de Cho, y mientras me esforzaba por no reír, me perdí las categorías que estaba leyendo la señorita Bacca. Pero sí alcancé a oír el final. Cada una de las áreas de interés tendría su propio coordinador, a quien reportaríamos.

Cho tomó nota de quién estaba a cargo de vestimenta y quien estaba en su grupo. A Ron lo pusieron a cargo de la fotografía con un equipo de otros tres alumnos, y a Luna la pusieron con un chico.

-Y ahora tenemos el tema de los habitantes y casas históricas del norte de Londres. Draco Malfoy coordinará esta cuestión junto con-hizo una pausa y echó un vistazo a su lista-. Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson y Lavender Brown.

Ginny se volvió y me hizó una seña con el pulgar levantado. Le sonreí. Aunque, era su novio, y tengo que admitir que yo estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tener que trabajar juntos..

Decidí callar a mi mente y actuar con suma lógica.

Todo el mundo empezó a formar grupos, y Ginny me alcanzó mientras iba a encontrarme con Draco, Pansy y Lavender.

-Qué bueno, vas a trabajar con Draco-dijo-. Ya que estás, puedes vigilar a esas otras dos chicas. Ya vi cómo lo mira la de pelo oscuro. Seguro que le gusta.

Me puse nerviosa, sin sabe porque…

-No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte-repuse, mientras echaba un vistazo y Draco me hacía señas de que fuera con ellos-. Ella no te hace sombra.

-Bueno, avísame si ves algo raro, ¿sí?

-Claro que sí –respondí-.


End file.
